


Trust

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blindfolds, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Shiro's mouth, Shiro on his knees, and Shiro's obedience. These are a few of Kolivan's favorite things.Time to put all of these to the test. An ultimate act of trust.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> On request by @wrecked-anon, who always inspires me in the worst ways. 
> 
> There's not much mention of the other members of the harem in this one. I swear I keep trying to write them into things, but I always come back to Shiro and Kolivan [shrug emoji] 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“We’re going to try something new,” Kolivan instructs.

The dungeon— _playroom_ , Kolivan insists— is warmer than expected, but still cooler than the main part of the house. Shiro is naked, as he’s been since he walked in and stripped for his Master, and he shivers as he steps off the stairs.

Kolivan is dressed in a collared shirt with dark gray slacks. He doesn’t look sleek, in fact the opposite, but he always fills out his clothes in ways that make Shiro’s mouth water with how much he wants to see Kolivan in action.

Kolivan guides him to a central spot in the room. It’s away from the swing and the sybian. He sets down a play mat, just large enough for Shiro to kneel on comfortably. Shiro waits for instructions.

His Master crowds into his face, hands cupping Shiro’s cheeks to tilt Shiro’s face up to look at him.

“Who’s are you?” Kolivan asks.

“Yours,” Shiro says easily.

Kolivan nods in approval, and pats Shiro’s cheek.

“Kneel here. Hands behind your back. I’m going to tie you up.”

Shiro does as he’s told. Kolivan puts shackles around his thighs— his palms are always so warm as they cup around Shiro’s legs— and then Shiro’s forced to adjust his stance wider as Kolivan fits a spreader bar between the cuffs. Then ropes around his ankles, tied to the bar. There’s no way for Shiro to stand up. He wonders if Kolivan will tighten the rope at some point tonight, until Shiro’s legs are folded in half.

“Hands,” Kolivan asks from behind him. Shiro was resting his weight forwards on his hands while Kolivan had tied him up, so now he sits back and puts his arms behind him. Something small, hard and round, is set in Shiro’s palm. Kolivan closes Shiro’s fingers around it. Shiro can feel the shape of a button on it.

“If you need to safeword,” Kolivan explains.

The feel of cloth surprises Shiro, and he glances over his shoulder to see Kolivan sliding mitts onto his hands. They’re blunt at the end. They’re the same mitts Kolivan used to put on Shiro during their early days together, when he was training Shiro to be dependent on him. What could Kolivan be planning that he wants Shiro so helpless? The alarm button feels heavy in his hand, and he’s careful not to trigger it.

The mitts are strapped on, and then Shiro feels them also tied to the bar between his thighs. He’s practically hog-tied.

“How is that?” Kolivan asks, “can you move?”

Shiro squirms against his restraints. He thinks the best he could do would be to fall onto his side. Nothing feels like it’s chaffing or rubbing.

“No,” Shiro says, “I can’t move.”

Kolivan nods approvingly.

“I’m going to blindfold you in a moment,” he says. Shiro’s heartbeat starts picking up. He never knows what to expect— literally— when his Master takes away his sight. And all tied up like this? All Shiro will have is Kolivan’s voice, and then his touch as he does what he wants with Shiro.

Shiro’s already aroused and they haven’t even started.

“We’ve been exploring breathplay,” Kolivan starts.

Shiro swallows nervously. They have been, here and there. Kolivan’s hand tightening around Shiro’s throat as the other jerks him off. Kolivan choking him while Shiro’s coming on a vibrator deep inside him. Doing longer and longer intervals until Kolivan was satisfied with his stamina.

“This is what I wanted to build to,” Kolivan explains. He untucks his shirt, and unbuttons his pants. Shiro struggles to look between Kolivan’s face, and where he’s sure his Master is about to pull out his cock.

“Rather than use my hand, I’m going to choke you with this,” Kolivan finishes, and he pulls out  his flaccid penis and lets it hang out of his pants. Shiro licks his lips.

“We’ll be working in intervals. I will call them out to you, and all you need to do is endure,” Kolivan says, “do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Shiro says right away. He feels uncomfortable just looking at Kolivan’s cock. His Master is too far away for Shiro to get his mouth on it, even though that’s what he should be doing right now. He’s not supposed to ever let Kolivan’s cock get cold.

“As of right now,” Kolivan says, “I do not intend to come in your mouth. Do not try and suck me. You’re here for me to use.”

Shiro shivers, and he’s sure his cock twitches. Kolivan must notice.

He moves forwards, cock still out but otherwise dressed, and gets down on one knee in front of Shiro.

“Beautiful,” he purrs, and he runs his hands over Shiro’s body. He cups Shiro’s pecs, pinches at his nipples. Squeezes his testicles and jerks his cock. Shiro’s thighs tremble as Kolivan slides his palms down them.

Kolivan keeps one hand on Shiro’s cock, rubbing him into an erection, and leans over to pull a bin of toys closer to them. He rummages around, still using one hand on Shiro, and finally comes out with what he was looking for. It looks like a cock ring. Shiro tries to not be apprehensive about it, but if Kolivan is going to use this, then Shiro’s in for absolute torture tonight. It seems less rigid than other rings his Master has used, and has a square bit attached to one side. Kolivan doesn’t explain what he’s doing as he stretches it out and slides it down the shaft of Shiro’s cock. The square bit nestles at the base of Shiro’s cock, right above his balls. It’s nowhere near as tight as Shiro assumed it would be.

And then it _buzzes_ , just a short burst, but enough that Shiro gasps out loud. It’s gone as soon as it starts, and Shiro wonders if he felt it at all.

“Perfect,” Kolivan decides, and he pushes himself back to his feet. His cock is in Shiro’s face now, but too far away for Shiro to do anything about it.

Kolivan fetches the blindfold from where it hangs on the wall. This one looks a little different to ones that they’ve used before— it almost reminds Shiro of snorkeling goggles.

“You have the panic button in your hand?” Kolivan checks.

Shiro nods— and then the ring _buzzes_ , he shudders, and it’s over.

“Trust that I know your limits,” Kolivan says, “I won’t push you any further than what we have already done. The button is a last resort.”

Shiro nods in understanding.

Kolivan fits the blindfold over his eyes, and over his nose. Shiro blinks in the sudden darkness, looking for light. He feels Kolivan tightening the straps at the back of his head. As a test, he tries to breathe in through his nose. He still can, just barely.

Kolivan tugs the final knot, and then the mask is tight to his skin, and when Shiro tries to breathe through his nose he finds that he can’t.

Kolivan’s fingers thread through Shiro’s hair.

“Breathe,” he orders.

Shiro’s mouth falls open, sucking in air. He’s breathing heavier than he needs to. He can still breathe, right now. He’s okay. He’s fine— the vibrator goes off again.

“Okay?” Kolivan asks from above. He’s still petting Shiro.

Shiro takes another breath, a little shaky from the vibrator. One more breath to steady himself.

“Yes sir,” he says.

Kolivan’s fingers come away. Shiro feels isolated, like he’s on an island. He has the mat under his knees, the cool air on his skin. And Kolivan isn’t moving. Shiro isn’t sure where he is.

There’s the rustling of fabric. Shiro lifts his head in the direction. Kolivan is taking his clothes off.

Shiro’s heartbeat feels louder in the dark. He thinks he’s breathing harder too, as if his whole body knows that he needs to take in as much air as he can while he still can. The vibrator buzzes again.

Then, Kolivan spits. Where? A slick noise of skin on skin. A soft grunt. He’s touching himself. He’s staring at Shiro, bound and helpless, blind and trusting, and jerking off to the sight of that.

“Sir?” Shiro asks. Shiro can feel his own arousal building. His Master has set him up as Kolivan’s personal plaything, to be made into whatever fantasy Kolivan so desires.

Kolivan doesn’t respond. The sound of his fist on his cock continues, picking up speed. Shiro wonders if he’s decided he’s going to come anyways. Shiro tries to settle in and be patient. He has to wait. Kolivan will decide when he’s going to use Shiro. Right now Shiro is the image of a perfect sub. He can only imagine Kolivan’s thoughts right now. He must be thinking on how tempting Shiro looks, blind and bound, just waiting for Kolivan’s orders.

There’s nothing for Shiro to do but to focus on Kolivan’s breathing. The darkness of the blindfold, and the restraints, take everything else away from him.

Finally Kolivan stops. Shiro doesn’t think he comes. While it felt like he was jerking off for an impossibly long time, Shiro knows from experience that his Master takes longer to come. He also knows that Kolivan would have come on Shiro, and Shiro didn’t feel any of it.

Kolivan steps up in front of him. Shiro thinks he’s barefoot now.

Warm, soft length is set on Shiro’s face. His Master’s cock, hard and full. Kolivan holds Shiro’s head with one hand, as if Shiro might try and dislodge his penis.

“Tell me how much you want this,” Kolivan orders.

“I want your cock inside of me,” Shiro says.

“Where?” Kolivan asks.

_Anywhere_ , Shiro wants to say. But there’s a right answer.

He opens his mouth wide, and sticks out his tongue to try and lick Kolivan. Kolivan gives his head a shake.

“Say it,” he says, “I want to hear you beg.”

The vibrator, again. Shiro swallows loudly.

“I want your cock in me,” he says, “in my mouth.”

“And?” Kolivan prompts.

He wants Shiro to say it. He wants Shiro to want this.

“I want you to choke me with your cock,” Shiro begs, “I want to feel you in my throat. I want you to use me, Master.”

“You greedy boy,” Kolivan scolds, “but who am I to refuse?”

Shiro feels Kolivan slide his cock down Shiro’s cheek. The drag of it seems to go on and on. Shiro’s sucked Kolivan’s cock so many times he’s said he would know it blindfolded. Now that he is, he thinks it’s much bigger than he remembers.

“Open wide,” Kolivan orders, “I have to work you open.”

Shiro moans softly, with chills running down his spine. He loves it when Kolivan talks about him so bluntly. He loves this dirty talk, especially when he knows how tender Kolivan is with his praises and the aftercare.

Shiro opens his mouth wide and is rewarded with the tip of Kolivan’s cock on his tongue. On reflex Shiro closes his lips around it and starts sucking. He finds the familiar taste of his Master comforting, and wraps his tongue around the bottom of Kolivan’s cock. Kolivan thrusts lightly, just in and out of Shiro’s lips. Shiro knows that Kolivan’s favorite thing about him is his mouth. It’s not hard to imagine his Master getting distracted by Shiro sucking on him.

It’s also harder than Shiro imagined to breathe when his nose is covered. He’s panting for air sooner than he expects, and Kolivan is so large in his mouth that it’s hard to breathe around him. Kolivan never pulls his cock completely out of Shiro’s mouth, and continues working himself deeper.

Shiro’s taken Kolivan deep many times, even into his throat. It’s one of Kolivan’s favorite things to do with him. Shiro also spends long stretches of time just warming Kolivan’s cock until Kolivan is ready to fuck him. So Shiro isn’t a stranger to this kind of fullness. He feels like he knows every ridge and fold of Kolivan’s cock, every curve and swell of it.

He wonders how he looks— his whole face covered with the blindfold, and only his open mouth as an invitation. This might be Kolivan’s personal wet dream. Now Shiro thinks he understands why Kolivan decided to jerk off to the sight of him. Or, rather, used that to help get himself hard. He needs an erection to choke Shiro on, after all.

Kolivan pushes deeper and Shiro gags around him. Fingers pull at his hair, keeping him held down.

“Breathe,” Kolivan orders, “settle down.”

Shiro forces his shoulders to relax. He focuses on relaxing his throat. He can’t smell Kolivan, not with his nose covered, but he feels like he can practically taste the heat of him in the air. It’s so hard to get air. He wheezes in a shaky breath.

“Just a short time now,” Kolivan says, “only ten seconds.”

And that’s the warning Shiro gets before Kolivan pushes his hips flush to Shiro’s face, and cuts off Shiro’s air.

His cock is so thick that Shiro can feel the bulge of it curving down his throat. He can feel the scratch of Kolivan’s pubic hair against his face. Shiro’s throat spasms around the intrusion, unsure how to handle something so large. Kolivan’s fingers hold tight in his hair. Shiro jerks against his restraints. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. The vibrator goes off.

“Calm down,” Kolivan orders, “five more seconds.”

Halfway. Shiro feels better. The pressure in his lungs begins to make itself known. He needs to—

“There,” Kolivan says, as he pulls out. He takes himself completely out of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro gasps for air. He sucks in several gulps before Kolivan pulls his head up.

“Again,” Kolivan orders.

Shiro’s taking a breath to prepare, and Kolivan pushes right in with it. Shiro doesn’t get a warm-up this time. Kolivan forces himself right in, cock sliding across Shiro’s tongue and back into his throat. Shiro almost gags on the intrusion, and has to mentally stop himself. His shoulders get tight, spine winding like a spring, even as Kolivan counts down to the end.

“Done,” Kolivan says, stepping back so his cock springs free. It leaves a trail of spit across Shiro’s face.

Kolivan’s petting his face now, even as Shiro sucks in much-needed air.

“Good boy,” he rumbles, “I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well.”

Shiro can’t stop himself from smiling. Then, without warning, the vibrator buzzes again. Shiro moans out loud. Kolivan laughs.

“I love how well you take cock, and how you always beg for more. You want more, don’t you?” Kolivan asks.

“Yes Master,” Shiro says.

“You’ll do anything for this,” Kolivan prompts, and Shiro feels Kolivan dragging his cock across Shiro’s face, “anything to get a taste of your Master?”

“Yes,” Shiro agrees, “anything.”

“Twenty seconds,” Kolivan says, and pauses a moment to give Shiro time to disagree. Shiro shudders. Ten already felt like a long time. Double that?

“Use me,” Shiro begs, and takes a breath.

Kolivan fucks into his mouth so quickly that Shiro’s sure he hit a nerve for his Master. His thick cock opens Shiro’s throat so hard that Shiro flinches. Kolivan yanks his hair, holds him down, and steps close enough that Shiro can feel Kolivan’s toes against his knees. There’s nowhere for Shiro to go but to swallow him down.

And he does. It’s all he can do. Swallow around the huge girth inside of him. He’s drooling now, out the side of his mouth. He can feel the heat of Kolivan’s groin pressed into his face. He’s sure he could feel the bulge of Kolivan’s cock in his throat, perhaps even _see_ it if he could step back from the scene to observe, but his hands are bound and he can’t move.

“Fifteen seconds to go,” Kolivan calls.

Shiro can do this. He knows he can do this. His feet kick against the floor, with what little range of motion his bindings give him. His chest burns with pressure. He can do this. Kolivan wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t know Shiro could handle.

He wonders what he looks like, to Kolivan. A young man trussed up, completely restrained with ropes and cuffs and bars, all because Kolivan ordered him to sit still. Now blindfolded and helpless, opening his mouth on Kolivan’s orders for Kolivan to use him as he pleases.

Shiro’s cock twitches at the thought. His lungs are making him want to panic. He can’t breathe. He needs to breathe. He won’t make it the whole way.

“Ten seconds,” Kolivan says.

Shiro wants to shout. He’s only halfway? He can’t do more— he can’t! His toes curl, his shoulders get tight. He wants to pull away. He wants air! He wants to breathe!

The vibrator goes off.

Shiro’s so startled that he shouts around Kolivan’s cock. He can feel it jerk at the vibration. Shiro chokes, trying to suck in air. He moves his head back— Kolivan holds him down. If anything he forces himself deeper in. Shiro’s hands are shaking. He has no power. Kolivan’s going to keep him for the whole time, and Shiro can fight him all he wants but Kolivan gets to use him. He’s helpless. He’s at Kolivan’s mercy. All he can do is endure this.

“Five seconds,” Kolivan says, “stay strong.”

Shiro can feel his eyes watering. He can’t try and wipe them away. He blinks quickly, still seeing nothing but darkness. He can feel tears falling. He tries to breathe through his nose— nothing. He tries to suck in through his mouth— nothing. His throat spasms. He needs air. His whole body is crying out for it. Kolivan won’t release him. Shiro clenches his eyes tight. He wants to scream!

Kolivan pulls out.

Shiro sobs. He sucks in such a large mouthful of air that he wonders if he might rupture his lungs. It doesn’t feel like enough. He gulps in another, and another. He sags down, almost falling over. His head feels light. His throat hurts. His lips are feeling swollen from being stretched wide. His chest heaves with each breath.

“Good boy,” Kolivan says. Shiro nuzzles into the touch. Kolivan wipes some spit from his chin. He reaches down to fondle Shiro’s nipple with the other hand. Shiro arches into the pinch.

“My favorite boy,” Kolivan continues, and Shiro delights in the praise, “you love having your Master’s cock, I can see it.”

“Yes,” Shiro gets out. He can tell he’s going to have a hard time talking tomorrow. Kolivan’s hand goes lower and he strokes Shiro’s erection. Shiro thrusts up into the touch. Kolivan’s hand isn’t slick by any means, but Shiro’s started leaking some precome, and Kolivan uses that to soften his handjob. Which, actually, Shiro’s surprised by that. He hadn’t realized how turned on he was getting.

“I think you could come with my cock down your throat,” Kolivan purrs. And there it is, a challenge for Shiro, “I think you love being used as your Master’s playtoy.”

“Yes,” Shiro whimpers.

“Because who’s are you?” Kolivan growls. He tightens his fist around Shiro’s cock.

“Yours!” Shiro shouts. And it’s true. Kolivan can do anything to him. He doesn’t even have to tell Shiro anymore. Shiro will do whatever he orders, because he knows Kolivan will take care of him.

“Fourty-five seconds,” Kolivan says. Shiro whines. He doesn’t know if he can do it.

“Open your mouth,” Kolivan orders.

Shiro obeys.

Shiro’s entire world narrows into very small points. There’s darkness, only darkness to be seen. He knows he’s crying, even if he can’t see anything blurring in his vision. He’s so lightheaded he begins to feel like he’s floating. His heart hammers so loudly it’s like a drum.

There’s Kolivan’s breathing, heavy and hard. Shiro hears every inhale and exhale like a wave crashing against the shore. It makes him crave, long for what he _needs_ but Kolivan won’t let him have. His lungs burn, crying out for air. The vibrator makes him scream when it surprises him. He feels Kolivan’s strength against him, realizes how weak he is. Shiro feels how completely dependent he is on Kolivan for his life now, and all he can do is submit.

And in that submission, Shiro drifts. Kolivan’s power is heady, like the scent of sex. Shiro gives him this power freely. He falls into the trust of it. Of knowing how much Kolivan cares for him, will care for him, and lets Kolivan push his body to it’s absolute limit. The weight of the panic button in his hand feels so far away. Shiro never thinks to use it.

The longer they go, the more aroused Kolivan gets. He grinds himself in Shiro’s throat. Shiro can feel the movement of his cock when it twitches. Kolivan activates the vibrator when there’s twenty seconds left. Instead of one short hit, it’s an ongoing burst of sensation. Shiro writhes, tries to thrash. His body feels weakened. His head is so light. Kolivan holds him down, keeps him on the edge.

It feels like it’s been years when Kolivan finally says,

“Fifteen seconds.”

Shiro screams. That’s too much time left!

Kolivan can’t hold back his aroused grunts at the vibration on his cock. He’s so thick and full that Shiro wonders if he’s going to be stuck in his mouth. He can’t compose himself again. He’s sobbing, choking, basically, and just deepthroating Kolivan in the process. Kolivan groans like he’s having the best blow of his life. The vibrator doesn’t stop. Shiro can feel his own arousal building and building, increasing in pressure right alongside his lungs. He’s going to burst, one way or another.

Shiro just has to hold on a little longer. He’s almost there. He’s been so good, so good. His legs shake, his feet are kicking. The vibrator makes him want to curl in on himself. Kolivan’s hands are pulling so hard at his hair it hurts. God, he’s so hard. He’s so, so aroused. His Master’s perfect pet, his wonderful obedient boy. Kolivan’s beloved sub.

The vibrator feels overwhelming. Shiro can feel it in his fingertips. His jaw aches. He can only imagine what he looks like now. He wonders what Kolivan is thinking.

Kolivan must be looking down on him, blindfolded from the nose up, and the rest of his face red and covered in drool. He’s probably flushed, and red where the restraints are rubbing against his skin. Shiro can only imagine the delight on Kolivan’s face, the joy in his eyes at looking at his sub as Shiro trusts him to push him like this.

As if Kolivan can read his mind, he hears Kolivan say,

“You’re perfect, Shiro.”

Shiro comes, just like that. And for a brief moment, everything seems exactly that: perfect.

And then Shiro realizes he can’t breathe. He’s trying to suck in air while he feels like he’s being hit by lightning. And the orgasm races through him, sends his mind spinning higher and harder with how lightheaded he is. Shiro yells as he comes, muffled by the cock choking him.

“Ten seconds,” Kolivan says.

Shiro sobs. He needs air! He jerks back, trying to get free. Kolivan holds him down. Shiro’s mind reels, his whole body lights up in post-orgasmic overstimulation. Everything intensifies. The scrape of the ropes, the ache in his thighs. The stretch in his throat, the pain in his lungs. If Shiro could see anything he wonders if he would be seeing black dots in his vision. He thinks he’s on the verge of passing out.

He’s crying. He’s drooling all over himself and down Kolivan’s cock. Kolivan doesn’t release him.

“Five seconds,” Kolivan says.

Shiro goes limp. There’s nothing he can do. Kolivan has him.

“Done!” Kolivan calls, and pulls himself free.

Shiro’s never tasted anything sweeter than that first gulp of air. His throat aches, and his head feels too heavy to hold up, but he drinks it in and is more thankful for every next breath. Kolivan is on his knees beside him. He’s petting Shiro, stroking his spent cock and making Shiro flinch, he’s helping hold Shiro’s head up. He’s whispering praises and dirty talk that make Shiro shake. He’s so proud of him, so amazed by him. He’ll never have another boy like Shiro.

Shiro almost feels like he’s breathing through a straw. No amount of air is enough. The vibrator is still on, and Shiro needs it to stop, but he doesn’t have enough of a brain to form words to ask for relief.

Kolivan moves away from him. Shiro panics at the thought of being left alone— where is his Master? He wants the blindfold off so he can at least _see_ him, and after a moment Shiro feels tugging on his arms. He’s aware enough to realize that his arms are free— at least, they’re not tied to the spreader bar between his knees. Then Kolivan scoops him in his arms. Shiro’s been freed from everything but the mitts, the blindfold and the spreader bar. Kolivan carries him somewhere— no stairs, so they don’t leave the basement, and then Shiro’s being set down on his feet. He’s pushed forwards, bent at the waist, so he’s laying across some kind of surface.

And then Kolivan’s pushing a slick finger into him.

Shiro’s mouth falls open in a gasp. He tries to squirm away, but the spreader bar won’t let him close his legs. Kolivan easily keeps him pinned with one hand.

Kolivan has two fingers in him now, and Shiro is too weak to stop him, even if he wanted to. He’s Kolivan’s to do with. Shiro falls back into the headspace of mere moments ago— when everything narrowed down to Kolivan’s power over him. Kolivan fingers him open quickly. Shiro whines and moans without restraint. He has nothing to hold back.

“Who’s are you?” Kolivan demands.

Shiro struggles to breathe in enough air before he can whimper, “Yours.”

And he is. Absolutely. Kolivan keeps him restrained, can move him wherever he will. Shiro doesn’t even have a thought for escaping. He wants this power held over him, wants to give it to Kolivan and feels so safe and secure knowing that Kolivan has him. That he owns him.

Shiro knows exactly how large his Master is, and he feels true to size when Kolivan enters him with a sharp thrust. Kolivan fucks him hard and fast. In a way that speaks to how aroused today’s scene must have made him. Kolivan usually only fucks Shiro at the end of the night, up in his bed. He likes Shiro to sleep with his Master’s come inside of him. Tonight, clearly, he couldn’t wait that long.

Shiro still can’t see anything. He doesn’t know where in the basement they are anymore. His whole body is rocked with every slap of Kolivan’s skin to his, and the vibrator still hasn’t been turned off.

Maybe Shiro’s yelling sounds louder because he can’t see. Maybe Kolivan’s grunting louder for the same reasons. Shiro’s legs tremble, full of pins and needles from the sudden change in position, and Kolivan fucks him so well that Shiro keeps getting the air knocked out of him. He comes again, gasping for air, with Kolivan deep inside of him.

Kolivan comes with a sound that’s more like a snarl. Shiro can feel the movement of his cock inside of him as Kolivan fills him up.

Kolivan gives Shiro’s ass a slap— the sound rings loud in the quiet of the room— and Shiro jumps at the sensation. His whole body is on fire and everything feels so _much_. The vibrator is still going.

“Master?” Shiro calls into the dark.

Kolivan’s fingers are in his hair, calming, and Shiro feels a wet kiss to his cheek.

“You’re wonderful,” Kolivan purrs, “what’s your color?”

Shiro’s head is so light and full of post-orgasmic whiteout that he feels like he could be on another planet.

“Green,” he mumbles.

Kolivan ruffles his hair, “Then you’ll have one more. For your Master. Don’t move.”

Shiro whimpers.

Then Kolivan is gone. Shiro can hear him moving, but with the blindfold on he still can’t figure out where he is. The vibrator is too strong for his oversensitive system, and Shiro presses his face into the surface under him to try and breathe through it. He can still feel the phantom ache of the lack of oxygen.

What more could Kolivan possibly have for him tonight?

Shiro can hear footsteps again, and then there’s hands on him. On his ass, spreading him open to see where some of Kolivan’s come might be leaking out of him.

“I thought you might enjoy the treat,” Kolivan says.

“You thought right,” Antok says.

The hands run up Shiro’s back, and come back to his hair. Shiro doesn’t even need the order to know that he’s to stay in position. Kolivan pets his hair, and down his back.

“Say ‘good boy’,” Antok says, and Shiro hears the _click_ of a camera. He doesn’t have the energy to lift his head, or even comment on having his photo taken in such a manner. Shiro can hear the rustling of clothing, and that’s all the warning he gets.

Antok’s cock is slick and large, but because he’s following on the heels of Kolivan’s ferocious fuck, he slides into Shiro without any prep. Shiro’s spine arches and he shouts.

“He’s a little limp,” Antok comments. He doesn’t waste time, clearly not bothered by Shiro’s headspace, but even then his pace is nowhere near as frantic as Kolivan’s had been. He still hits Shiro in all the right spots. Shiro can feel the slide of Antok’s cock inside of him, and the pressure of Antok’s hands on his hips, and otherwise he has nothing else without his sight. Kolivan continues petting him, as if Shiro wasn’t being fucked by another man.

“He was perfect,” Kolivan says, “it was a beautiful submission.”

Kolivan’s knuckles graze Shiro’s cheek, and Shiro nuzzles the touch. He gasps as Antok grinds in deep, and Kolivan slides two fingers deep into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro tries to suck on them, but he still hasn’t recovered his breath. Kolivan pushes his fingers back along Shiro’s tongue like he’s reliving the breathplay already.

“What a good boy,” Antok laughs.

They don’t talk much more after that. Antok focuses on the sex; he clearly wasn’t expecting this so it takes him some time to come to climax. He reaches under Shiro to take hold of Shiro’s cock, and strokes him in time to his thrusts.

Kolivan busies himself with untying Shiro’s mitts now that he’s gotten his photo. He has to pry Shiro’s hands out of their claw shape to remove the panic button, and then takes time massaging Shiro’s numb arms as Shiro gets rocked by Antok’s thrusts.

Antok comes with a shout. He doesn’t pull out of Shiro immediately afterwards. Shiro’s aroused enough that he wishes Antok would keep moving.

“What’s next?” Antok asks curiously. Shiro rocks back, trying to find some relief from the stretch of Antok’s cock in him.

“Bed,” Kolivan says pointedly, “we’re done.”

Antok sighs loudly, and Shiro feels Antok pat him on the thigh, “Thanks for the ride.”

Shiro whimpers when he pulls out.

There’s retreating footsteps, and then a door closing loudly.

The vibrator is the only sound now, buzzing away.

Shiro whines. He shifts his hips, trying to get away from it.

“Okay,” Kolivan says. Shiro feels Kolivan move beside him, and then there’s a big hand reaching down between his legs and fumbling with the vibe. It takes Kolivan a moment to find the switch, and then, finally, Shiro has relief.

“I’m thinking about using a toy on you,” Kolivan says, “because you’ve been so good tonight. I want to reward you.”

Shiro wants to curl into a ball, but he’s still bent over something and has a spreader bar between his knees.

“Or do you want bed?” Kolivan asks.

Shiro is quiet a moment. He wants whatever Kolivan wants.

“Good boy,” Kolivan says after the pause. Shiro doesn’t know what that means for him. The praise still makes his stomach flutter excitedly.

Kolivan unhooks the bar, and Shiro is delighted that this means they’re going to bed.

“You’re filthy,” his Master says, “you’ve been well-used tonight.”

Kolivan doesn’t use condoms with him, and Shiro’s sure that Antok didn’t either. Shiro can feel both of their come inside of him, and enough of it leaking out of him following Antok’s round that it’s run down almost to his knee on one leg. Shiro can’t wait for a bath. He also wants the blindfold off. He wants it off so badly.

Kolivan takes Shiro by the hand and leads him to the stairs. So it’s going to be like this. Shiro follows without question.

Shiro’s led all the way upstairs. Every time he thinks he knows where he is, he realizes he can barely navigate without running into something. Kolivan must be adoring this powerlessness.

Shiro recognizes the feeling of Kolivan’s carpet when he’s brought into the master bedroom. It’s not the bathroom like he’d originally thought. He’s guided to kneel on the floor. He can’t feel anything immediately around him, and suddenly feels like he’s an island in the middle of the ocean. Kolivan leaves him there for a moment, and then when he returns he passes small hard things into Shiro’s hand.

“For the swelling,” he instructs.

Shiro realizes they’re pills. He also knows he can’t see them. He can’t confirm what they are. Though it’s unlikely Kolivan’s going to drug him for any nefarious purposes— he’s already _done_ the nefarious purposes— it strikes Shiro again just how much he trusts the man. Shiro places the pills on his tongue, and isn’t surprised when Kolivan insists on helping Shiro drink the water to swallow. His throat _aches_ at the action.

“I am trying to decide if I will take your blindfold off tonight. I like your eyes, but I love how much you look like _mine_ right now,” Kolivan says. Shiro sits up at attention. Kolivan’s voice is coming from above him, and even though Shiro knows he shouldn’t, he reaches forwards to find Kolivan’s knee. He wants to know where his Master is in the darkness.

Kolivan is closer than Shiro expects, which means his cock must be right in Shiro’s face. Shiro runs his hands up Kolivan’s thighs to find it.

Kolivan pauses, watching. Shiro’s fingers find the length of him, and, according to his good manners in his Master’s household, Shiro leans in to lick at Kolivan’s cock. Kolivan shuffles closer to help.

“Yes,” Kolivan decides, “the blindfold stays.”

Until he’s ordered to, Shiro doesn’t have it in him to do much more than suck at the tip. Kolivan lets him do just that, petting his hair, and murmuring more praise that makes Shiro want to be better for him. He has two hands on Kolivan’s cock, and it lights something hot in his gut to know that he took all of that in his mouth.

Kolivan eventually brings Shiro to bed, and leaves him sitting there. Shiro waits, and waits. He feels uncomfortable because he can feel more come leaking out of him, and he wants to wash up, but Master said to wait. He’s rewarded with a kiss when Kolivan returns with another blindfold, a new one, that’s not as uncomfortable as the one Shiro’s currently wearing.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Kolivan orders as he switches them. This one is cloth, and softer on his skin. Shiro blinks his eyes open, as a test, and finds he’s still in darkness. But now he can breathe through his nose again.

“Open your mouth,” Kolivan orders. Shiro knows that his Master can do what he wants with him, but at the same time he doesn’t think he’s ready or able for any oral sex.

A square of chocolate is set on his tongue.

“Suck on that,” Kolivan tells him. Kolivan feeds him two more squares, and more drinks of water, before he decides that Shiro’s had enough.

Shiro’s guided to lay down in bed, and is tucked in. He finds Kolivan’s body beside him, and clings to his warmth.

“I’m going to stay awake for a bit,” Kolivan says, “to keep an eye on you while you sleep. How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Shiro croaks out. He sounds terrible. Kolivan pulls him tight to his side, and Shiro enjoys the embrace.

“No manners tomorrow. We’ll focus on recovery. I’m very proud of you, Shiro.”

Shiro nods in thanks. It hurts too much to talk. He yawns loudly, and then nuzzles his face into Kolivan’s hairy chest.

Kolivan kisses the top of his head, “I may decide to have sex with you again before I go to sleep. So if I wake you up, you don’t have to worry about any orders. I’ll do all the work. Understood?”

Shiro nods again.

Now that his nose is free he can take in Kolivan’s smell. They both smell like sex, and sweat. And underneath it Shiro can smell Kolivan’s cologne, and the hot scent of a man. Everything in his world is amplified without his sight. The bed feels softer than it ever has, and Kolivan feels as solid and huge as a giant— one that Shiro knows adores him and will keep him safe, no matter the dangers they go through together. 

Shiro feels safe, and happy, as he falls asleep.


End file.
